An operating element for an automobile radio device is described in German Published Patent Application No. 198 03 178, and is designed as a portable, so-called personal digital assistant (PDA). The PDA is used as a portable computer that allows data to be transmitted to the radio device, and which can be used for the storage of addresses and telephone numbers. Its operation is performed via a touch screen monitor, which is situated on the operating element. For the operation of the car radio, it is necessary to mount the operating element in a mounting support.